


Aunque no lo desees, yo siempre te cuidaré

by AyrtonScar



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, POV Alternating
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyrtonScar/pseuds/AyrtonScar
Summary: Kirika y Shirabe son una pareja más en este mundo que gustan demostrarse su amor de una manera bastante única y peculiar.
Relationships: Akatsuki Kirika/Tsukuyomi Shirabe
Kudos: 4





	Aunque no lo desees, yo siempre te cuidaré

Mi vida no ha sido demasiado glamorosa, no destaco de la mayoría de las mujeres japonesas; soy de baja estatura, tengo cabellos negros lacios y ojos claros (rosas), si acaso tengo apariencia algo aniñada y a diferencia de la japonesa ordinaria, disfruto más de la compañía femenina, si es que entienden a lo que me refiero.

Mi nombre es Shirabe y tengo una edad que no parece gracias a mi apariencia, -que sepan que preguntarle su edad a una mujer es de mala educación- a mi lado reposa mi pareja, Akatsuki Kirika, a quien amo con toda mi alma, rompe la cotidianeidad bastante y llena mis días de luz.

La única razón por la que no nos casamos es porque aún no se vuelve legal, pero sinceramente vivimos como si lo fuésemos y usamos anillos de manera simbólica desde hace años.

La amo como nunca amaré a nadie en la vida, a pesar de que sus ronquidos me despiertan todas las mañanas. Así que me gusta asustarla como pequeña venganza diaria.

— ¡Buenos días! —Grito en su oreja picándole las costillas antes de regresar a mi lugar. Ella siempre me da un almohadazo y se sienta sobre mí haciéndome cosquillas.

—Di que lo sientes, di que lo sientes—Dice risueña mientras que a mí me cuesta cada vez más respirar debido a la risa—No te escucho~~

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento! —Los vecinos seguramente han de pensar que estamos locos por hacer lo mismo cada mañana, pero eso dejó de importarme hace mucho. Kiri-chan tomó nuevamente su almohada y me estampó otro almohadazo antes de acostarse otra vez y esta vez se lo vuelvo. Lógicamente ya no podemos dormir después de esto.

El típico desayuno japonés dejó de serlo cuando descubrí lo mucho que Kiri-chan disfruta de hacer un revolvedero de cosas dulces, algo que sinceramente considero asqueroso, pero así le gusta comer; algo que suelo llamar "licuadora de todo", siempre vertiendo jarabe en sus panqueques (o cualquier cosa en que sea posible verter jarabe) y llenando el bentô con todo lo que se encontrara en la cocina, especialmente con tomate picado adornando la comida, pero no cualquiera, sino el tomate más dulce en la tierra, el cosechado por su abuela. Contenta, Kiri-chan, se pasea por la cocina antes de abrazarme por la espalda y regalarme un beso.

Yo lavo toda la ropa, después de todo, Kiri-chan no es la persona más cuidadosa del universo y siempre la estropea con algo, y como dicen aquí "un hombre con la ropa sucia, es un hombre que no es amado por su esposa"; sabemos que Kiri-chan no es un hombre, pero no podemos negar ese rol protector que desarrolla conmigo que suele –erróneamente– atribuirse al sexo opuesto, más en su trabajo saben que, aunque sea simbólicamente, soy su esposa. Estoy consciente de que está un poco pasado de moda, pero ahora su ropa blanca siempre está blanca, así sabrán todos que Kiri-chan es amada.

Siempre promete lavar toda la ropa la próxima vez, pero nunca la voy a dejar, me gusta cuidarla y consentirla de esa manera, aunque a aveces no lo quiera así.

Sé que ella también me ama, porque cada mañana, cuando ambas partimos a nuestros respectivos trabajos siento como me ve irme.

—Shirabe—Me llamó y me giré a verle—Te ves hermosa.

Una sonrisa se pinta en mí.

—Te amo. —Le digo y veo su cara iluminarse completamente.

Una de mis cosas favoritas es el camino al trabajo, es mi tiempo para mí misma y me permite aclarar mi cabeza antes del estrés del día, me siento en la parte del pasillo en el autobús ya que lo tomo por un período corto de tiempo bastante corto y cedo así el lugar a personas que necesitan más tiempo de él.

Una vez me bajo, debo cruzar una calle para finalmente entrar al edificio.

En un día como cualquiera, mi vida cambió radicalmente.

No pude ver como un auto venía hacia mí y por poco soy atropellada, mi vista falló bastante ese día, no distinguí perfectamente las sombras ni las figuras, por lo que mi jefe me mandó a un chequeo de precaución.

—Parece que tienes distrofia de Fuchs—Me dijo Elfnein, una amiga de la familia, a mi lado me acompañaba Maria Cadenzavna Eve, una de mis compañeras de trabajo que, notoriamente, se preocupaba por mí casi como una hermana menor—Distrofia de endotelio epitelial de Fuchs.

Me estoy volviendo ciega.

Una rara enfermedad que apenas puedo pronunciar se está llevando mi visión, y probablemente pierda toda mi carrera.

Ya no podré asustar a Kiri-chan durante las mañanas.

— ¡Buenos días dess!

— ¡No hagas eso! —Reclamo en cuanto siento como Kiri-chan pica mis costillas dándole un manotazo.

—P-Perdón, no quería molestarse—Siento su voz preocupada, trata de abrazarme pero yo no la dejo.

—Quiero estar sola.

¿Qué se supone que le voy a decir?

—Está bien, déjame ayudarte—Me dice cuando boto sin querer los ingredientes al suelo al no poder distinguir correctamente el borde de la mesa. Cada vez es más difícil ocultar mi condición aun sin que Maria le diga nada.

No puedo preparar su licuadora de todo ni tampoco puedo preparar su bentô como corresponde.

—Lo siento por todo esto.

—No es nada. No te preocupes amor.

— ¿Puedes dejarme tranquila?

Apenas puedo percibir su figura, pero sé que le lastimaron mis palabras, simplemente se quedó en silencio y se puso de pie frente a mí.

Ya no puedo demostrar cuanto me importa Kiri-chan si no puedo hacer estas cosas, lavar su ropa me es imposible si no puedo distinguirla correctamente.

—Shirabe, por favor, hablemos—Me persigue, siento el tono de preocupación en su voz, sé que quiere cuidarme, pero no es eso lo que necesito ahora, lo que necesito ahora es poder cuidarla y así retribuir un poco todo lo que ella ha hecho conmigo y con mi vida.

Kiri-chan llenó mi vida de color, volver de nuevo a ese mundo monocromo me asusta terriblemente.

—Algo está pasando, algo está mal—Apenas me doy cuenta de sus ojos verdes viendo tan intensamente y entonces siento que soy capaz de ponerme a llorar—Por favor, dime que está pasando.

Y ahora, cuando todo lo que quiero hacer es respirar y caminar sola al trabajo, no puedo, porque Kiri-chan no me deja.

¿Cómo le dices a la persona que amas que te estás quedando ciega?

No puedo evitar pensar que me convertiré en su paciente, que dejaré de ser su mujer.

Quizá sería más feliz con otra persona.

Alguien que no sea una carga.

* * *

Mi amada se está quedando ciega.

Y ella no quiere recibir mi ayuda.

Quiero despertar todas las mañanas y decirle que la amo, que todo va a estar bien; pero ella no quiere escucharme diciéndole eso.

Me gustaría cocinar, pero insiste en hacerlo por su cuenta, incluso descifró como lavar la ropa. Todavía insiste en ir a trabajar y en tomar el autobús por su cuenta. Se me para el corazón cada vez que pienso en ella cruzando la calle, así que a pesar de que ella no quiere que lo haga; la sigo todos los días sin que siquiera se dé cuenta.

Porque eso es lo que es el amor, ¿no? Es más que un sentimiento, es una acción.

Todas las mañanas, a pesar de que ya no trata de asustarme al despertar como siempre, me finjo dormida y espero todo el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que decida despertarme con una caricia y un beso en la mejilla o en los labios. Al principio fue doloroso recibir su sonrisa resignada, pero ahora sonrío al ver la calidez plasmada en cada acto, está contenta de poder saber que aun si las cosas cambian, jamás, por nada del mundo, la abandonaría.

Como antes, me paseo por la cocina, abrazándola dejando toda mi devoción con un simple beso en su mejilla o en su cuello, aspirando el aroma de su cabello; usando el silencio como mi aliado para dejar los ingredientes que ella necesita para consentirme en mi desayuno y en mi bentô en el específico orden que siempre utiliza y que de tanto verla hacerlo por años, ya lo he memorizado.

En el autobús, me siento siempre detrás de ella, ofreciendo ocasionalmente mi asiento a aquellos que quieren perturbarla en su camino al trabajo. Cuando baja, calculo cada uno de sus pasos para asegurarme de que no den un paso en falso; hago que el vendedor de periódicos siempre se queje de que va tarde cuando el semáforo está en rojo, pues sé lo mucho que Shirabe detestaría que la viera usando aquel bastón, nunca lo usa cuando sabe que estoy cerca, pues lo saca de su bolso cuando dobla por la esquina en dirección a la estación de autobuses cerca de nuestro departamento.

Si realmente sirviera de algo, daría mis ojos por los suyos, pero Elfnein nos explicó que deberíamos lidiar con esa ceguera durante toda la vida.

Shirabe nunca sabrá cuánto hago por ella, y no necesito que lo sepa.

Así de tanto la amo, a pesar de que no quiere que lo haga.

Maria me ve con una sonrisa maternal cuando me ve en la puerta de la oficina que comparten y yo únicamente le hago una seña de silencio mientras que Shirabe dobla su bastón, ella asiente y como siempre desde los últimos dos años, todos pretenden que no estoy aquí.

Eres lo más preciado para mí, Tsukuyomi Shirabe, y aunque no lo desees, yo siempre te cuidaré.


End file.
